Ces anges qui nous sauvent
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Trois parties : 1 prologue 2 OS. Ce qu'ils n'ont jamais pu leur dire ; Severus à Lily et Grindelwald à Dumbledore. Tentatives d'explication du "Toujours" de Snape et du refus de Grindelwald de dire qui possédait la baguette de sureau.
1. Prologue

**Ces êtres purs qui vous ramènent sur le bon chemin sont tout ce qui compte à vos yeux. Mais pour expier nos fautes il nous faut parfois les perdre, -car ils sont traitreusement victimes de ces dernières- et possiblement mourir prématurément, non sans avoir souffert, dans un acte désespéré pour se racheter.**

 **Dans votre vie, il y a des personnes qui vous changent pour toujours, des noms qui restent gravés dans vos esprits éternellement, des visages à jamais figés dans votre mémoire. Ce sont souvent ces gens qui font de vous ce que vous êtes, parce qu'ils ont transformé ce que vous étiez en quelque chose de meilleur. En général, ils ne sont qu'un petit groupe, et plus souvent encore, une seule personne. Et ils payent inexorablement le prix pour vous avoir ramené sur le droit chemin.**


	2. Severus à Lily

Lily, Lily... Tu es la chose la plus belle qui me soit arrivée. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Tu es aussi la plus douloureuse, bien sûr. Tu n'étais que couleur, quand moi je n'ai toujours été que ténèbres. Cheveux roux, yeux verts, joues roses, lèvres rouges, cœur d'or. Tu rayonnais comme personne.

Ça, je l'ai remarqué tout de suite, et ce n'était pas le cas de Potter. Non, il a mis plus de temps à comprendre que tu étais spéciale, unique. Je savais comment ça finirait avant même que je ne t'insulte. Si tu l'avais voulu, tu l'aurais empêché de jouer cette mascarade.

Au lieu de ça, tu lui criais dessus sans arrêt, prêtant une attention superflue à cet arrogant qu'a toujours été James Potter . En lui répondant, tu t'amusais, mais il ne te connaissait pas assez pour le comprendre, contrairement à moi.

Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, tu n'étais pas la première à succomber à ses charmes. Mais ce maudit jour où tu m'avais parlé de lui toute la matinée, je ne l'ai pas supporté. Ce maudit jour où ils m'ont humilié une nouvelle fois, la petite bande de Potter, je t'ai jeté ces horreurs à la figure.

La pire erreur de ma vie, n'est-ce pas ? ça a scellé la fin de notre amitié, et pour ainsi dire la fin de ma vie. Tu avais toujours essayé de me tirer vers le haut, vers la lumière. Et j'ai minablement chu. Mais tu as continué à vivre en moi, tandis que je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres. Je pensais à toi chaque jour, chaque nuit. Tu hantais mon esprit, Lily...

Ma belle, mon intelligente, ma gentille Lily. Un miracle sur cette terre. Une fille si exceptionnelle de pureté ! Tu étais un flambeau vivant. Et j'ai brisé ça, comme n'importe quel stupide imbécile l'aurait fait.

Dès que tu m'as lâché la main, j'ai replongé dans un enfer de noirceur. Puis c'est arrivé. Tu es tombée. Tu es tombée. Tombée. A cause de moi, de mes actes stupides, de mes erreurs incommensurables. Je t'ai tuée. J'ai tué une étoile. Ton regard vide, si vide, était tellement affreux. Et pourtant, tu étais toujours aussi belle. Mais tu n'étais plus, et ce par ma faute. Mais tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, une seconde fois, et pour l'éternité cette fois-ci.

Je me suis positionné du côté auquel tu faisais partie. J'ai essayé de veiller sur ton fils, et j'ai tout fait pour qu'il survive. Je l'ai même souhaité, par affection pour toi. Toujours. C'est ce que tu me disais quand je te demandais si je t'avais manqué, après les vacances. Peut-être te demandes-tu si après tout ce temps je regrette, et si je t'aime encore. Mais tu connais sûrement déjà la réponse : Toujours, Lily.


	3. Gellert à Albus

Derrière ces barreaux, j'ai longtemps réfléchi. Si longtemps que mes cheveux sont devenus blancs, que mon visage s'est creusé et que mes mains se sont ridées. Des années à penser. A quoi ? A qui ?

Te poses-tu réellement la question, Albus ? A nos projets, à toi, à nous. Ton regard en disait long la dernière fois, et je n'ai pas été tendre, mais s'il y a une chose à m'accorder, c'est que j'ai toujours été sincère. Je ne t'ai jamais caché la vérité sur mes intentions.

Et, même si cela paraît dérisoire, je t'ai vraiment apprécié. Je n'ai pas fait semblant, je n'ai jamais joué avec tes sentiments comme tu en avais l'air persuadé. Je ne me suis pas servi de toi. J'aurais dû, certainement, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis pourtant excellent à ce jeu, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à me convaincre de l'essayer sur toi.

Peu importe, je ne tiens pas à m'attarder sur notre sort en pleurnichant comme un enfant. Quel duel nous avons mené, ce jour-là ! Le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. Le plus tendu aussi, aucun de nous ne comptait tuer l'autre, persuadé qu'il était capable de ramener son ancien amant à la raison. Peine perdue, n'est-ce pas ?

J'en ris encore. Quelle naïveté de notre part. J'avoue que tu m'as déçu. Je pensais que tu me suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, mais voilà... Ta sœur est morte, et j'en suis navré.

Je suis parti, puisque tu ne voulais plus prendre part au « Plus Grand Bien ». J'étais dans une colère noire. Toi, qui me fournissait assistance, conseils ingénieux et partageait avec moi l'ambition de devenir maître du monde, toi qui était le seul à avoir les capacités de gouverner avec moi, tu me tournais le dos.

Et j'ai presque honte de l'avouer, mais tu es ce que j'avais de plus proche d'une famille, à l'époque. Bathilda n'était qu'une aïeule éloignée qui se souciait de moi autant que je me souciais d'elle, pas vraiment des masses.

Toi, tu me plaisais. Et peu de gens m'ont plu dans ma vie. Tu es même le seul dont je me sois soucié un jour. Et tu m'admirais comme seule une personne proche peut le faire, en prenant compte de mes défauts et en embellissant mes qualités.

La magie noire était ma plus grande réussite, et tu l'as reniée. J'ai voulu me venger pour un tel affront. C'était la négation même de ce sur quoi reposait notre amitié, et même un peu plus que cela. J'étais enragé.

Mais j'avais d'autres projets à mettre en place, et sans toi ça me prendrait pas mal de temps. Et puis, au fond, je ne te voulais pas mort.

Tu avais un esprit si complet, faire de toi un cadavre gâcherait tout ton potentiel. Puis il y a eu cette bataille, ce duel. Le plus connu de tous les temps. Nous avions vieillis, et tu avais bien changé. Les moldus étaient tes nouveaux amis, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Tu as tendu ta main vers moi. Toi, qui m'avais si lâchement abandonné il y a des années, tu me proposais d'ignorer des années de recherches si approfondies, de travail si durement mené ?

L'éclair a fusé tout seul. Nous étions déchaînés. J'imagine que la perte de ta sœur pesait toujours sur ta conscience, et j'étais incapable de te pardonner d'avoir abandonné notre projet commun. J'étais aveuglé par ma colère, et mes attaques étaient brutales et peu réfléchies.

De plus, je dois reconnaitre que tu n'avais pas chômé : tu étais encore plus brillant que quand je t'avais connu. Tu as eu l'avantage, et tu m'as envoyé à Nuremgard. Ma propre prison. Tu m'as fait subir l'humiliation suprême.

J'ai même pensé à te tuer, sur le coup. Puis j'ai réfléchi. J'ai appris à te comprendre, même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec tes pensées.

Je t'ai écrit, mais tu n'as jamais répondu.

Non, tu avais eu l'idée de demander aux gardiens de brûler tout ce que j'écrivais, pour ne pas « être tenté ».

Tu craignais que je ne parvienne à te convaincre de la justesse de notre projet. J'ai longtemps été convaincu que ma théorie était la bonne. Je le suis toujours, je crois. Mais j'ai reconsidéré ce que tu disais.

J'ai repensé à la dernière chose que tu as dite, la promesse que tu m'as faite avant qu'on engage le combat. Mais je n'avais pas voulu me rendre. J'avoue que ta proposition m'a tentée.

J'aurais sûrement cédé, si j'avais été plus jeune. Mais j'étais déjà allé si loin dans mes recherches. J'avais découvert des choses étonnantes. J'étais prêt à dominer le monde. Et j'étais fier de ce que j'avais fait, je voulais te montrer tout ce que j'avais accompli, comme avant.

Oui, plus jeune, j'aurais hésité plus longtemps. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ton point de vue. Tellement de temps. Et quelques années après, l'autre idiot a débarqué. Il a vraiment cru que je lui dirais où se trouvait la baguette. Plus tôt, je l'aurais peut-être fait.

Mais j'avais la fierté d'avoir possédé une fois la baguette la plus puissante de tous les temps, et je ne tenais pas spécialement à ce qu'un autre Mage noir, vraiment stupide en plus, l'obtienne. Enfin, ça, c'est ma version officielle, pour mon orgueil.

L'officieuse varie légèrement. La vanité n'est pas la réponse à tout. Non. Je crois, pour tout te dire, que je ne voulais pas que cet abruti de Voldemort trouve la personne qui possédait la baguette. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que je regrette, Albus, et que j'aurais peut-être dû accepter ta proposition. Pardonne-moi, mais l'attrait du pouvoir était bien trop fort en comparaison de ce que tu pouvais m'apporter.


End file.
